Quando Seu Maior Medo Se Torna Real
by Lia Collins
Summary: Um grande medo que se torna real. Uma retaliação mais do que esperada. Um garoto tentando salvar seu amor. Um rapaz sendo o alvo de corações cheios de crueldade. Dean chegará a tempo de salvar Cas? 3ª Parte de "Por Una Cabeza".


**Título:** Quando Seu Maior Medo Se Torna Real

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, angst, Dastiel, UA

**Advertências: **Advertências: Yaoi e angst, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Um grande medo que se torna real. Uma retaliação mais do que esperada. Um garoto tentando salvar seu amor. Um rapaz sendo o alvo de corações cheios de crueldade. Dean chegará a tempo de salvar Cas? 3ª Parte de "Por Una Cabeza".

* * *

><p><strong>Com vcs, o final da trilogia. E como eu disse, é cheio de angst e tensão. Eu escrevi tudo hoje e sofri a cada palavra que coloquei no documento. Mas espero que tenha ficado bom. Essa fic foi inspirada no episódio 1x01 da série "Smallville" e na fic McDanno (de Hawaii Five-0) "Esta Navidad Sera Especial Para Ti" da Ambard10. Ela é em espanhol, mas se vcs quiserem ler, o link é:<strong>

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7677925 / 1 / (cole no seu navegador e tire os espaços)**

**Até a próxima!**

* * *

><p>O lugar era quente e abafado. Ele tentava desesperadamente se soltar das cordas que o amarravam, mas era impossível. Ele queria gritar, mas a fita adesiva em sua boca o impedia. A única coisa que Castiel conseguia fazer naquele porta-malas era chorar. Dean estava certo. Os garotos do time de futebol planejavam uma retaliação.<p>

No Dallas High School, o loiro voltava do banheiro correndo para o corredor onde deixara seu moreno, mas só encontrou o caderno e os livros dele no chão. Diante daquela visão, seu sangue gelou e apenas um pensamento passou por sua cabeça:

-Não! O que eu temia aconteceu! Eles o pegaram!

O Winchester sabia exatamente o que seus ex-colegas de time faziam quando queriam se vingar de alguém, já que foi o capitão deles. Ele não concordava com o que eles faziam, mas também não os delatava, afinal a posição de dedo duro não é nada confortável. Desesperado, o Winchester correu para o Impala enquanto tirava o celular do bolso e ligava para o 911.

Há 2 km dali, Castiel foi retirado do porta-malas, despido, amarrado no suporte de espantalho de um milharal da família de Nick e teve a fita adesiva violentamente arrancada de sua boca, o que o fez gritar de dor. Entre gargalhadas e assovios, os garotos bebiam e xingavam sua vítima, além de atirar cerveja em seu corpo:

-E aí, viadinho? Está gostando da brincadeira? Ou preferia que nós estivéssemos fodendo você? - perguntou Uriel com escárnio.

-O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Ou não consegue falar nada sem o Winchester por perto para te proteger? - alfinetou Balthazar maliciosamente.

-Você achou mesmo que ia roubar o capitão do nosso time e ia sair ileso, bichinha? - perguntou Pellegrino cheio de ódio.

-Por favor, me deixem ir! Eu não fiz nada para vocês! - exclamou o Novak chorando.

-Ahhhh, olha só! O coitadinho da chorando! Tá com medinho, tá, boiolinha? - provocou Michael, bebendo de sua cerveja logo depois.

-Você só vai embora quando nós acharmos que você já pagou por ter destruído nosso time! Nós perdemos as 2 últimas partidas! Não conseguimos mais ganhar sem o Winchester, mesmo comigo sendo o capitão! - esbravejou Nick atirando sua cerveja na cara do moreno.

-Mas o que será que o Winchester viu em você? Alguma coisa ele deve ter visto para ficar tão apaixonado como ele está... vamos ver se sua pele é macia... - falou Uriel deslizando uma das mãos pela pele de Castiel em seguida.

O negro passou os dedos pelo peito do anjo de Dean e foi descendo pela lateral do corpo até chegar no bumbum, que ele apalpou com força o suficiente para deixar um hematoma. O volume das lágrimas de Castiel aumentou imediatamente. Uriel soltou uma risada maliciosa e voltou a falar:

-É, até que sua pele é macia. Quase feminina!

-Sério? Agora eu quero sentir também. - exclamou Pellegrino rindo com zombaria.

-Ah, eu também quero experimentar! - falou Balthazar com a mesma expressão do novo capitão em seu rosto.

-Então vamos todos! - vociferou Zacariah com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios.

-Não, por favor! - implorou o Novak já soluçando de tanto chorar.

Ignorando os apelos de sua vítima, os garotos do time começaram a passar suas mãos por todo o corpo do moreno, com exceção de seu membro, que os deixava enojados. O dono dos olhos azuis continuava chorando e suplicando que eles parassem e o soltassem. Pellegrino acabou perdendo a paciência e desferiu um forte soco em seu rosto, causando um desvio de septo nele. Gargalhando, o loiro exclamou acidamente:

-Isso foi pelo soco que o seu macho me deu! Eu poderia devolvê-lo no rosto dele, mas não teria graça, não é? Afinal um soco em você dói mais nele do que se ele o tivesse levado!

-Por favor, me deixem ir! Eu não vou falar nada para ninguém, prometo! - implorou o moreno chorando cada vez mais.

-CALA A BOCA, VIADINHO! VOCÊ DESTRUIU NO NOSSO TIME! AGORA AGUENTA! - gritou Balthazar furioso.

-QUER SABER? VOCÊ MERECE É APANHAR MAIS! - vociferou Uriel dando outro soco no moreno, mas dessa vez em seu estômago.

Castiel sentiu uma forte falta de ar por causa do novo golpe, mas isso não inibiu seus agressores. Eles começaram a socá-lo e a chutá-lo sem se importarem com a força ou a parte do corpo do anjo de Dean que machucariam. Eles golpearam até o pênis do moreno arrancando dele um urro de dor. O Novak gritava desesperado. Suas lágrimas escorriam grossas e compulsivas. De repente, um grito ecoou de sua garganta pedindo passagem por entre as bolas de água salgada:

-DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Então sirenes foram ouvidas e várias viaturas cercaram o local. Policiais saíram delas apontando suas armas. Uma ambulância estacionou a metros dos carros e, ao lado dela, parou o Impala. Um desesperado Dean saltou dele enquanto os policiais gritavam:

-Se afastem do garoto agora!

Os jogadores obedeceram e, enquanto os policiais os prendiam, Dean e os paramédicos corriam até Castiel. Eles o desamarram e envolveram em uma manta. Lentamente, o Novak foi colocado em uma maca. Simultaneamente, Dean falava com lágrimas nos olhos e um tom de voz doce e preocupado:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, anjo! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Os paramédicos colocaram o moreno na ambulância. Dean foi correndo até as viaturas e, antes que Nick fosse colocado dentro de uma delas, ele lhe deu um novo soco, quebrando mais um vez o nariz dele. Cheio de ódio, ele esbravejou encarando o novo capitão e o resto do time:

-SE VOCÊ, SE QUALQUER UM DE VOCÊS TOCAR NO MEU ANJO DE NOVO, EU MATO VOCÊS, ENTENDERAM? NEM A POLÍCIA EU VOU CHAMAR! EU SIMPLESMENTE PEGAREI A ARMA DO MEU PAI E VOU DESCARREGAR EM VOCÊS!

Então, ele seguiu para a ambulância e foi embora com seu anjo. Dentro dela, o loiro segurou a mão do moreno o tempo todo. Horas haviam passado. A noite tinha chegado na cidade de Dallas. Dean observava seu amor dormindo no leito da cadeira onde estava sentado a centímetros dele. Entre lágrimas, ele se lembrava da cena que viu quando chegou no milharal. A porta do quarto se abriu e John apareceu atrás dela, indo na direção do filho e o abraçando:

-Acabei de vir do departamento de polícia. Eles estão presos e sem direito a fiança. Não se preocupe, filho, se depender de mim, eles mofarão lá.

-Obrigado, pai. Nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido se o senhor não tivesse contratado o Singer. Ele é simplesmente o melhor advogado do Texas.

-Castiel merece, filho. E aqueles garotos são animais. E animais não devem ficar à solta na cidade. - falou John colocando a mão no ombro do loiro.

-Foi tudo culpa minha, pai. Se eu não tivesse tirado o Cas para dançar no baile, isso não teria acontecido. - lamentou o loiro chorando e abaixando a cabeça.

-Não faça isso, Dean! Não se torture! Você não teve culpa de nada! Vocês se amam e tem todo o direito de ficarem juntos sem terem que se esconder! Você só fez o que devia ter feito desde o início! Então, levante a cabeça e siga em frente! Castiel vai precisar muito de você agora! - exclamou o mais velho levantando o rosto do filho pelo queixo e enxugando suas lágrimas.

-Eu sei. E vou estar ao lado dele o tempo todo, pai. Obrigado.

-Assim é que se fala, filho. Mas e os pais dele, onde estão? Pensei que estivessem aqui.

-E estavam. Foram embora agora a pouco depois de eu insistir muito. Eles vão comer, tomar um banho e dormir. Voltarão amanhã para me substituírem. Só que eu vou me ausentar por pouco tempo.

-É bom eles descansarem mesmo. Os próximos dias serão difíceis. Ah, o Sam disse que vem mais tarde. A Jess está doente e os pais dela estão viajando como você já sabe. Então, ele não pode deixá-la sozinha lá em casa. Quando ela melhorar, ele vem.

-Eu entendo, pai. Ele faz bem. Jess precisa dele agora, assim como Cas precisa de mim.

-Exatamente. Está com fome, filho? Eu vou comer alguma coisa no restaurante do hospital.

-Não, pai. Obrigado. Não consigo comer nada agora.

-Ok. Eu vou comer então. Volto logo.

-Bom apetite.

John deixou o quarto e Dean se dedicou a observar seu anjo dormir. Ele tentava tirar a cena que viu no milharal de sua cabeça quando sussurros vindos do moreno chamaram sua atenção:

-Por favor, me deixem ir! - exclamou Castiel acordando assustado logo depois.

-Calma, anjo! Já passou! Aqueles desgraçados jamais tocarão você de novo! - falou o Winchester com um tom de voz carinhoso enquanto abraçava o Novak e acariciava seus cabelos.

-Eles passaram as mãos em meu corpo e me jogaram cerveja, Deanno! E me bateram também! - exclamou o Novak soluçando.

-DESGRAÇADOS! Se eles não tivessem presos, eu os mataria! - esbravejou o loiro furioso.

-Não fala assim, Deanno! Você não é assassino!

-Mas vou virar se eles ousarem tocar você de novo! Já avisei a eles!

-Não fala assim, por favor. Eu vou ficar bem!

-Mas não por causa deles! Eu temi tanto isso que aconteceu! E não há nada pior na vida, anjo, que ver seu pior medo se tornar real.

No dia seguinte, o detetive encarregado do caso foi tomar o depoimento de Castiel. Dean ficou no quarto para apoiá-lo, pois seus pais ainda não tinham chegado. Ao escutar toda a narração e ficar sabendo que Nick socou seu anjo para se vingar do soco que levou dele, o Winchester ficou ainda mais furioso, mas o moreno o acalmou.

Meses se passaram e os jogadores permaneceram presos por sequestro, tortura e lesão corporal. O namoro de Dean e Castiel estava mais firme do que nunca. John e Mary haviam viajado e deixaram o loiro no comando da casa. Sam saiu com Jessica, deixando o irmão livre para ligar para o namorado e pedir que ele fosse em sua casa.

Passava das 7 da noite quando o moreno chegou. A casa estava toda arrumada. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas pela sala, na mesinha de centro haviam morangos, chantilly e duas taças de vinho tinto. Dean o conduziu até o centro e pegou as bebidas, entregando uma para seu anjo:

-Vamos tomá-lo segundo a tradição?

-Mas não somos recém-casados, Deanno. - retrucou o Novak emocionado.

-Não importa. Quero fazer assim mesmo.

-Vamos fazer então. - concordou o moreno sorrindo.

Eles cruzaram os braços e tomaram o vinho seguindo a tradição. Logo depois, Dean sorriu e indagou:

-Está gostando de tudo?

-Claro que sim, Deanno! Está tudo perfeito! - exclamou o moreno com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Então vamos fechar com chave de ouro! - replicou o Winchester sorrindo e indo na direção do aparelho de som.

Ele apertou o botão de play e "Por Una Cabeza" começou a tomar conta do ambiente. Em seguida, Dean voltou para seu anjo com um largo sorriso no rosto que era gêmeo daquele que adornava a face de Castiel. Com os olhos brilhando, o loiro estendeu a mão direita para o Novak e perguntou:

-O cavalheiro me daria a honra dessa contradança?

-Sempre, Dean. Sempre! - respondeu o moreno segurando sua mão.

Dean conduziu seu anjo até o centro da sala e enlaçou sua cintura. Castiel colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, as duas outras mãos deles se entrelaçaram e novamente o mundo ao redor deles deixou de existir. Eles mais uma vez fizeram amor em uma pista de dança ao som de seu tango favorito.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
